Uri Congcaenim! Sequel 'Cause Of Sprite
by panda and dragon
Summary: [Sequel 'Cause Of Sprite] perjalanan kris sehun dan luhan mendapatkan tao kai dan xiumin. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? [KrisHunHan Pedo!] [TaoKaiXiumin Kid!] cast : 2Min,Taoris/Kristao,Hunkai/Sekai,Lumin/Xiuhan yaoi with little yuri SIDERS MENJAUH PLIS! BE CAREFUL GUYS 'CAUSE BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN HOPE YOU LIKE IT! [Chapter 2 Updated!]
1. Departement Store

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OKAY O NYA KEBANYAKAN #PLAK**

**PIE KABERE SETELAH FF NISTA NAN GAJE NAN MESUM NAN LEMONANNYA TAK BIKIN PENDEK**

**YAITU 'Cause Of Sprite?**

**HAKHAKHAKHAK SESUAI PERMINTAAN READERS SAYA BIKIN SEQUELNYA *TEBAR BUNGA BANGKAI* *DIHAJAR READERS**

**SAYA NGGAK NYANGKA BANYAK SEKALI YANG MERIVIEW **

**PADAHAL SUDAH BANYAK TYPONYA ALURNYA GAJE PLOTNYA PASARAN**

**DAN ENDINGNYA ITU SUNGGUH TERLALU!**

**BAGAIMANA BISA ENDINGNYA CUMAN ADEGAN XIUHAN YANG KASIH NOMOR TELEPON?  
**

**SUNGGUH SELAIN HUNKAI YANG SAYA NISTAKAN TERNYA LUMIN JUGA SAYA NISTAKAN #Plak**

**DAN DEMI MENEBUS KENISTAAN SAYA INI/? AKHIRNYA SAYA TURUTIN UNTUK MEMBUAT SEQUEL BERCHAPTER QAQ BERCHAPTER!**

**SO SAYA TIDAK MENGHARAPKAN SILENT READERS OKEH!**

**SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW~~~~**

**putrifibrianti96 : demi tuhannnnnn *salah iya ini udah tak bikin sequel yoo**

**askasufa : sehun memang sangat nista #Plak wkwkw waktu itu kris bukan dalam mode pervertnya #plak ini sudah dibuat sequelnya**

**Jongin48 : baru tahu sehun mesum? hah kemana aja toh mas #plak ini sudah tak buat sequelnya #logatjawa**

**Kiyomi Fujoshi : hati hati emakkk jangan main lempar pisau mak nanti uri jonginnya kena mak/? #plak iya mak ampun ini sudah author buat sequelnya~~~ **

**saya. orchestra : iya buk toyor terus sehunnya buk toyorrr hmm nc pas pesta nanti? hehehehe *smirk**

**Richan OSH-KJI : iya qaq ini sudah tak buat sequelnya**

**kairytale : sehun memang kamvret level max mak ini tinggal bareng? hohohooho *grin**

**LM90 : bukan dicabuli mak itu namanya digagahi/? #plak jangan ngeri lah mak okelah mak #LogatBatakAgain #plak**

**ichigo song : wkwkwk jangan speechless lah masih ingat cara nafas mak?**

**Nay : wkwkwwkk polos sih iya mak tapi kalau suci errr *seketika hening**

**sarah. qibthya : iya hunnya pedo iya kurang panjang hakhakhak tenang nanti adegan lemonnya tak bikin panjang lagi/?**

**WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER : demi bulu ketek sooman jadi dua qaq/? #Plak ini sequelnya sudah ada thor**

**Baby Zi Fan : taoris lemonan hmmm **

**YiFanatic : LU TAU NGGAK GUA GAK SUKA AMA LU #PLAK IYA INI UDAH DIBIKIN SEQUELNYAAAA BERANI JADIIN KAITAOXIUMIN TAHANAN KAMARLU GUA SLEPET PAKE KUTANG SOOMAN #PLAK INI SUDHA LANJUT KECUP AIR DARI SUHO MWAH~ *NAHLOH**

**rie : iya ini udah dibuat **

**Guest : iya ini sudah dibikin sequelnya gaje? gaje is my style/? #plak heheheh **

**Yoon Hee : EMAK BARU TAU SEHUN SETAN MAK? EMAK KEMANA AJA MAK? MAK JANGAN LEMPAR GOLOK AMA PANCI MAK NTAR EMAK D.O NGAMUK MAK INI SEQUELNYA UDAH DIBIKIN MAK**

**Hwang Yumi : wkwkwkkw nggak kok tao gak diapa apain ama naga mesum setidaknya belum/? #plak**

**fairuz. hasmi : iya qaq udah dibuat sequelnya heheheh gak terima? sipdeh ntar saya buat adegan lumin lemonan hakhakhak**

**yheny lusiana : iyap ini udah dibuat sequelnya qaq**

**SehunBubbleTea1294 : YEHET YEHET OHORAT! SUDAH DIBUAT SEQUELNYA WKWKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWWKWKWWKWKWKWWWKWKWKW**

**Kaihun70 : nggak bisa sih anggap aja bisalah wkwkkwkw **

**ada. tiada. 73 : ini sudah dibuat sequelnya wkwkw emang playboy kita satu ini love at first sight mweheheheheh**

**OKAY BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI! Y.A.O.I!  
**

**BOYS X BOYS!  
**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLMAE! NO PLAGIATOR! NO SIDERS PLEASE!**

**YES FOR READ! RIVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**

**HAPPY READING~~~ **

**.**

**Creamy~~~**

Pengenalan Tokoh

Oh Se Hun : Direktur dari perusahan Oh Corp yang bekerja bidang migas. wajah stoic dan poker face andalanya dan bentuk badannya yang hawt rawr membuat yeoja dan namja berstatus uke luluh padanya berusia 25 tahun. namun belum memiliki kekasih entahlah dia juga bingung dengan orientasi seksnya karna dia sendiri selalu 'bermain' dengan namja dan yeoja

Xi Lu Han : Wakil Direktur dari perusahan Oh Corp sepupunya Sehun, meski ia memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa sifat asli namja ini tidak lebih dari playboy 'cap kucing garong'/? punya pacar sana sini dan jelas statusnya seme berusia 27 tahun.

Kris Wu : Direktur dari perusahaan Wu Corp bekerja dibidang style and fashion, wajah tampan? cek, tinggi? cek, cerdas? cek, kaya? cek, fashionable? cek, bertubuh atletis? cek. pokoknya laki laki cool ini mendekati sempurna teman akrab sehun dan luhan berusia 26 tahun

Kim Jong In : anak kecil berusia 4 tahun ini memiliki kulit berwarna tan yang halus rambut brunnete kecoklat dengan iris onyx kecoklatan bibir merah merekah adalah siswa angkatan pertama/? di taman kanak kanak Growl Playgroup lebih sering dipanggil kai. sering membawa anak anjing kesayangannya bernama monggu

Kim Min Seok : anak kecil berumur 5 tahun ini lebih akrab di sapa xiuminnie merupakan kakak dari kai. berpipi bakpo dengan rambut coklat _platina_ mata yang sipit dan bibir bagai buah cherry menambah kadar keimutan anak ini dia adalah siswa angkatan kedua alias terakhir di Growl Playgroup sangat menyukai bakpao

Huang Zi Tao : anak kecil yang seusia dengan kai ini sering dipangil tao sekelas dan seangkatan dengan kai di Growl Playgroup dan juga sepupu kai dan xiumin. dia memiliki surai kelam dengan hiasan hitam pudar di sekitar matanya menambah kesan imut. berkulit putih bersih hidung mancung yang mungil dan bibir kucing berwarna soft pink yang menggoda dan siap untuk dilumat/? *author yadong mode on* ini selalu membawa boneka panda yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya atau mungkin lebih tinggi dan besar dari tubuh mungilnya tersebut kemana mana

Seo Jo Hyun : merupakan guru tk berusia 24 tahun yeoja yang ramah dan lembut ini tak lebih dari seorang fujoshi dan dirinya sendiri pun adalah seorang 'yuri' lebih sering dipanggil seohyun

Lee Tae Min : namja manis dengan surai brunnete dark brown ini merupakan asisten dari seohyun sekaligus guru tk untuk kelas A yaitu yang usianya 4 tahun semua. sangat berjiwa keibuan jadi jangan heran kalau dia bisa berubah menjadi ahjumma galak. berusia 21 tahun

Kim Hyo Yeon : merupakan sepupunya kris jadi jangan heran mereka berdua 11-12 sama sama dingin dan berjiwa maskulin tentunya meskipun dia seorang yeoja sekalipun berumur 26 tahun

Choi Min Ho : merupakan kawan dari sehun,luha dan kris sekaligus pemilik PUB malam termahal sekaligus termewah 'Shining Club' yang menjadi Club Malam paling elite tentunya sering dijuluki kodok meskipun dia menganggap bahwa diinya sang 'Flammes' berusia 25 tahun. dan merupakan DJ dari Club miliknya sendiri

.

Pembagian Kelas Di Growl PlayGround

TK A (usia 4 tahun)

- Kwon Ji Young (G - Dragon)

- Kim Ki Bum ( Key)

- Kim Jong In (Kai)

- Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

- Kim Hyun Ah (Hyuna)

Guru : Lee Tae Min

.

.

.

TK B (usia 5 tahun)

- Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

- Lee Ji Eun (IU)

- Ahn So Hee (Sohee)

- Cho Ahra (Ahra)

- Park Yura (Yura)

Guru : Seo Jo Hyun

**Creamy~~~~~**

******* Story Begin *******

**========== Chapter 1 ==========**

Author POV

suasana di club malam 'Shining Club' semakin panas karna hadirnya 3 cogan nan tampan nan mesum oh ya perlu diingat di club ini tidak ada 'Wanita / Pria Malam' karna setiap orang yang datang kemari bisa menjadi 'Master/Slave' tergantung keinginan mereka sendiri. layaknya seperti oh sehun kita ini dia bahkan memesan dua jung bersaudara sekaligus siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica dan adiknya Krystal untuk diajak threesome

"nghhh shhh mppftt ahhh genjot aku makin dalam honey" racau jessica saat vaginanya disodok dengan kasar oleh sehun

"arghhh kau benar benar seorang God Sex hun-ah" ucap krystal saat jari jari lihai sehun memainkan klitorisnya yg jelas jelas masih ada vibrator yg dibuat level max membuat vibrator itu bergetar sangat cepat ditambah lagi jari sehun membuat krystal seakan melayan. belum lagi payudaranya diremas dan nipplenya diplintir kuat. mulut sehun sendiri sedang menghisap nipple jesica yang lumayan besar itu

"arghhh aku mau keluar" racau jung bersaudara

"together jonginie..." ucap sehun eh? jonginie? bukankah dibawahnya adalah jesica? hngg

CROT~

CROT~

CROT~

PLOP~

sehun pun mengeluarkan kesejatiaannya dari lubang milik jesica tidak lupa mencabut vibrator dari lubang vagina milik krystal. sehun sendiri bersandar pada sofa dia sendiri hanya memakai celana dalam serta jeansnya tubuh atasnya dibiarkan terbuka mempertontonkan abs dan dadanya yang bidang sambil meminum anggur merah lalu merokok

"jadi siapa itu jonginie mu hmm? apakah dia lebih seksi dari aku dan eonniku" ucap krystal memakai kimono tidur namun tidak mengikat talinya membiarkan payudaranya bebas terlihat sambil merangkak menuju sehun lalu mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan sehun mengelus dada tersebut

"yah dia bahkan lebih seksi dan lebih sensual bahkan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saja sudah mampu membuat 10 namja 'tegang' tidak seperti kau yang harus menggodaku mati matian ckk" ucap sehun enteng lalu keluar dari kamar menuju lantai bawah dimana kris sedang meminum bir dan luhan sedang menggoda para yeoja yeoja centil ckk sifat playboynya belum hilang juga rupanya oh ya apa kabar dengan jung bersaudara? mereka menggerutu kesal secara mereka berdua kan dinobatkan sebagai yeoja paling hot dan sexy ckkk kasian mereka tidak tahu jonginie itu hanya bocah berumur 4 tahun -,- but at least yang dibilang sehun itu kenyataan kan hakhakhak

"jadi kemana bajumu direktur oh?" sindir kris well diantara kris sehun dan luhan hanya kris yang belum pernah melakukan sex atau pacaran dengan yeoja atau namja manapun bukannya dia tidak laku hanya saja kris memang dingin? btw kejadian di taman waktu dia menemukan tao tergolong dingin gak ya? heheheh kris telah menemukan pawangnya rupanya/? jangan lupa juga krislah yang paling kuat minum itu terbukti dengan 5 gelas red wine 10 gelas soju dan 15 gelas bir keras yang telah kosong namun tak ada tanda tanda mabuk sekalipun di wajah maupun tubuhnya sebenarnya badan kris terbuat dari apa sih?-,- '

"ckk bajuku disobek jessica tadi direktur wu" ucap sehun enteng tidak memperdulikan banyak yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke tengah mimisan berat

"aigoo sebegitu liarnya kah dia?" ucap minho yang telah bergabung ke kris sehun dan luhan. berbicara tengtang luhan.. sepertinya dia tengah kerepotan karna 5 pacarnya diantaranya 3 laki laki berstatus uke meminta penjelasaan kenapa luhan berani selingkuh

"hiks jadi begini ulahmu dibelakang ku tuan xi"

"tidak chaerin sayang namja ini sungguh bohong"

"bohong kau bilang kau lupa akan kejadian semalam kau menembakku di depan teman teman ku! tuan rusa"

"playboy!"

"brengsek!"

"jahanam!"

"rusa jelek!/?" *eh yang ini author qaq.-.v*

"pengkhianat"

"nappeun namja!"

PLAK~

BRUGH~

BRAK~

BYUR~

DUAGH~

CHISST/? *oke efek sound tamborin ini tolong abaikan*

"KITA PUTUS!" ucap mereka berlima serempak

dan sehun kris minho hanya menatap nanar luhan yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan keadan yang errr bekas tamparan, luka lebam,darah mengalir,jalan yang pincang, baju yang sobek dan agak basah. membuktikan betapa ngerinya pacar err maksudnya mantan sang rusa yang mengaku tampan ini

"jadi..." ucap kris menjeda kalimatnya melihat luhan dari atas hingga kebawah

"chaerin menamparku,tiffany mendorongku hingga menabrak tembok,kevin menjedukkan kepala ku ke tembok,gary menyiramku dengan jus jeruk,lalu jongie menendang kakiku hingga pincang sekarang" ucap luhan memberi penjelesa kepada kris karna pasti kris akan bertanya mengapa dia seperti gembel dan pemulung sekarang

sedangkan sehun dan minho tertawa terbahak - bahak dan kris menggelengkan kepalanya

"hahaha malang sekali nasibmu hyung" ejek sehun

"jadi sisa total pacarmu ada berapa?" sindir minho

"95 mungkin aku tak menghitungnya" ujar luhan santai

"WTH! asdfghjkl" ujar minho kaget

"ya sudahlah kita ke departement store sebelah saja untuk membeli baju sehun dan luhan, minho kau mau ikut?"

"hmm ya onew kutitip club padamu!" teriak minho pada hyungnya

"nde! oh ya titip salamku pada keluarga luhan turut berbela sungkawa hahahaha" ucap onew jail

"yak hyung!" ucap luhan kesal

khekhekhe tenang saja luhan kujamin dewi fortuna akan berada dipihakmu malam ini

.

.

.

.

.

At Wu Departement Store

"pilihlah sesuka kalian anggap saja hadiah dariku" ucap kris enteng lalu luhan dan minho serta sehun dan kris berpencar

.

at kris side

kris melihat rancangan desainya lalu sampailah ia pada brand gucci lalu ia mengingat ucapan tengtang Direktur Huang yaitu Huang Yunho pemilik perusahaan otomotif terbesar diasia sekaligus suami dari 'Huang Jaejoong' dan ayah dari Huang Zi Tao saat mereka rapat disingapore dua hari yang lalu *seminggu setelah insiden kaihun lemonan xD*

_"tao dari lahir kulitnya memang sensitif maklum tao lahir dari rahim namja yang tidak sepenuhnya sempurna dan lahir prematur akibat kecelakaan yang dialami istriku makanya tao sering sakit sakitan dan kulitnya selalu memerah kalau bahan kainya tidak cocok. makanya kami *read : yunjae* sangat selektif dalam memilih pakaian untuknya termasuk seragam sekolahnya,handuk,bahkan pakaian dalam sekalipun. apalagi tao anak tunggal membuat kami over protektive kepadanya"_

mengingat itu membuat kris tersenyum sendiri 'pengorbanan sedikit tidak apa apalah asal mendapat izin dari mertua/?' batin kris gaje sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa keluarga huang telah mempunyai seorang anak karna memang jaejoong adalah namja kemungkinan tidak bisa hamil makanya kelahiran tao menjadi topik perbincangan hangat 'dikalangan atas' setelah kelahiran xiumin dan kai tentunya yang juga lahir dari rahim namja. dan itu sampai ketelinga kris tapi memang kris belum pernah melihat secara langsung dan baru seminggu yang lalu kris bisa melihat 'bocah panda bak malaikat turun dari surga' atau 'betapa kawainya putra tunggal keluarga huang tersebut' dan lain sebagainya yang ia dengar dari staff atau rekan kerjanya yang sudah melihat tao sebelumnya tapi bagi kris sendiri 'taonya memang sempurna' heheheh

"cho ahgassi" panggil kris kepada salah satu maid yeoja yg ada disana

"nde direktur" ucap yeoja itu mendekat dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum bertatap dengan kris

"carikan aku pakaian anak anak berbahan sutra tinggi 100%lembut dan aman dan juga tidak menimbulkan alergi apalagi iritasi bagi kulit anak anak. 5 stel piyama, 5 stel pakaian casual, 5 stel pakaian santai, 5 stel jas beserta sepatu,sendal,kaus kaki dan pakaian dalamnya untuk anak laki laki berumur 4 tahun kira kira tinggi dan lebarnya seukuran dengan putra direktur huang. kau sudah bertemu denganya kan?"

*read : 1 stel berarti sudah baju + dengan celannya*

"nde direktur. kebetulan direktur huang seminggu yang lalu membelikan kaus untuk putranya jadi saya masih hafal ukurannya" ucap yeoja itu mencatat perintah direkturnya

"bagus kalau begitu ah satu lagi untuk pakaian piyama,casual,serta santai tolong carikan motif panda atau hal berbau panda dan berbeda style tentunya dan satukan dengan rapih dalam satu kotak box besar yang backgroundnya ke anak -anakan" titah kris

"baik direktur kalau gitu saya mohon diri untuk permisi"

"ya silahkan" jawab kris mempersilahkan maid yeoja tersebut pergi mengambil pesannannya serta kris kembali melihat -lihat pakaian di departement storenya dengan hati yang berbunga bunga tiba tiba handphonenya berbunyi

_katalk~~~_

_katalk~~~_

menandakan ada _notification_ dari kakao talk eh... kakao story?  
lalu ditekannya notif tersebut memunculkan _postingan_ dari _userID_ milik minho berupa foto foto dan betapa kagetnya kris lalau digantikan dengan smirk yang mampu membuat yeoja menjerit tertahan lalu diapun _meng-comment _postingan tersebut  
'aku akan segera menyusulmu' dan click commentnya pun terposting di postingan milik minho mengetahui fakta bahwa sehun dan luhan pasti menonaktifkan notif kakao storynya segera dengan lincah jarinya menari di atas layar smarthphonenya dia mengirim sms singkat kepada luhan dan sehun 'lihat notification kakao story kalian dan lihat postingan milik minho' dan krispun mengklik send tak sampai 7 menit di melihat notification dari postingan minho kali ini tertulis :

' OhThehun comment at FlammesMinho timeline'

' DeerLuhan comment at FlammesMinho timeline tagged with OhThehun and you'

dan segera saja kris menuju tempat minho well ada apa sebenarnya mari kita lihat postingan minho

**" FlammesMinho : annyeong yeoreobun look at them so cutie and innocent right? and who's he? they're songsaenim? so pretty LMAO tagged 4 picture **

**-a few second ago**

**comment (3) | like (10) | View Likers | View Comment | View Picture**

**' DragonWu : FlammesMinho aku akan segera menyusulmu'**

**' OhThehun : FlammesMinho together men'**

**' DeerLuhan : FlammesMinho OhThehun DragonWu target lock on! guys!' " **

dan dalam postingan tersebut ada 4 foto tiap tiap foto menampilkan satu objek yaitu tao dengan piyama dan err sepertinya dia tidak mengenakan celana terbukti hanya ada popok menempel indah di kaki mulus dan boneka pandanya yang tengah ia peluk erat kelihatannya rewel sedari tadi, lalu xiumin yang sibuk meminum bubble tea dengan piyama motif polkadot biru putih,kai yang mengelus anjingnya sayang memakai piyama motif beruang kecil,dan taemin yang sepertinya nampak kesal hingga mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. so/? kalian tahukan penyebab 3 namja tampan tersebut ingin menghampiri minho? heheheh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

at minho side

minho nampak kebingungan melihat comment dari teman temannya dia sendiri berada di blok bagian pakaian anak anak dan iseng memfoto salah satu pengunjung disana sepertinya yang paling tua itu nampak kerepotan terhadap bocah panda yang sepertinya rewel dari tadi..karna tingkah ajaib para anak anak tersebut membuat minho gatel memfotonya diam diam beserta pengasuhnya mungkin

"apa - apaan mereka ini nampak seperti om pedofil saja" gerutu minho heheh minho kau harus hati hati dengan ucapanmu itu karna sepertinya ucapanmu itu menjadi atau mungkin memang kenyataan hehehhehhehehe dan tak lama setelah datanglah krishunhan lalu meanriknya bersembunyi di rak pakaian

"yak kalian ini apa apaan sih!" ucap minho tertahan nampak kesal dengan tingkah ajaib teman temannya ini

"pssttt pelangkan suara mu frogie! kami sedang mengintai mereka aww baoziku" ucap luhan

"hah? jangan bilang kalian..." tanya minho gantung karna terpotong oleh sehun

"yap we're pedofil hhheehehhehehe" ucap sehun seakan tahu kemana arah pertanyaan minho

CTAK

CTAK

CTAK

Dan jitakan sayang melayang ke kepala krishunhan terutama untuk luhan yg lukanya belum sembuh

"pabbo! mereka anak anak orang penting dinegara ini mau jual nyawa kalian?" rutuk minho 'sudah gak waras' pikir minho

"i never falling in love before... but 'my panda' can make my heartbeat really fast and teach me 'what is love' " dan jawaban tulus kriss membungkam mulut minho

.

yah minho tau ibu kandung kris hanya memanfaatkan harta kekayaan keluarga wu itu mengapa nama ibunya Song Qian atau bisa kita sebut Wu Qian mungkin? dihapus semenjak insiden itu yah insiden yang bermula ibu kris mencintai ayah tao Huang Yunho namun begitu mengetahui istri yunho hamil maka qian merencanakan untuk membunuh jaejoong serta calon aegyea yunho pada waktu itu usia kandungan jaejoong mencapai 7 bulan namun berhasil digagalkan oleh ayahnya kris sendiri saat itu usia kris menginjak 22 tahun sudah bisa mencerna masalah love complex ini. maka semenjak itu kris makin dingin semakin dingin ice prince adalah julukan untuk kris... tapi tao? bocah berumur 4 tahun itu mampu membuat es dalam hati kris mencair. mengajarkan bahwa cinta itu manis

tapi juga mengajarkan...

bahwa terkadang...

manusia...

mempersulit cinta itu sendiri

dan kris sehun serta luhan meyakini itu...

tapi tuhan tak pernah tidur rite?

akan ada keajaiban nantinya

**TO BE COUNTINUED**


	2. Second Meet

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOOO**

**AUTHOR SENANG KARNA BANYAK RESPON DARI READERDUL HEHEHEHE**

**TAPI AUTHOR AKAN BERUSAHA SEKUAT MUNGKIN**

**AGAR CEPAT UPDATE **

**TAPI BERHUBUNG AUTHOR HARUS NULIS 3 FANFIC SEKALIGUS**

**JADI AUTHORMOHON PENGERTIANNYA OKAY **

**SAATNYA MEMBALAS RIVIEW~~~~**

**From Frujitaoris : entahlah author hanya mengingat dua jung bersadaura yang cocok sama sehun wkkww ya appa kris memang hebat disini kkkini sudah lanjut **

**From blackart. izadarkangel : satu chap penuh taoris? hmmm *think* wkwkkw lu gak tau hunhan eman dari zaman orok udah partner in crime/? #plak wkwkw ini sudah lanjut**

**From saya. orchestra : jangan mimisan disini mbak saya nggak ada ember buat nadahin, kalau mau protes silahkan ke jessica karna baju sehun robek gara gara jessica okay *see chapter 1* ohh tenang saya buat luhan disini semakin menderita oke anda tenang saja wkwkwk ini sudah lanjottt**

**From Huang Lee : mari bayangkan bersama..bayangkan dimulai...#plak wkwkwk lucu? author malah garing bikinnya-,- ini sudah lanjuttt**

**From askasufa : yap betul! 100 buat sufa hehehe**

**From Richan OSH-KJI : nangis sih boleh mbak asal jangan peluk taominkai -,-**

**From miszsanthy05 : ini sudah lanjuttttttt**

**From deerbubblebun : jangan deg-degan lah nanti jantungan loh *nahloh wkwkkw mereka *nunjuk krishunhan* memang sudah sinting dari awal hakhak ini sudah lanjut #XOXOBack**

**From LM90 : hahahah kan dari awal luhan memang playboy wkwkwk nggak juga sih kadang satu chap untuk menampilkan semua kopel hehehhe ini sudah lanjut**

**From Minseok's Area : wkwk ini sudah lanjut**

**From DragonPanda21 : iya wkwkw taemin kan unyu jadi harus ngerawat bayi yang unyu unyu juga/?**

**From shindiyoung1 : hahah gimana puas sequelnya dibikin multichap kkkk jangan berfamgirling disini mbak ntar dimarihin shipper yang lain *tunjuk hunkai,lumin,2min* wkwkwk**

**From wereyeolves : ini sudah lanjut wkwkwkwkwkw**

**From ayumKim : luhan pan playboy akut mak jadi mohon dimaklumi sisa pacarnya itu wkwkwk, iyadong tukang ice cream aja sampai terpesona wkwkwk okay back ini sudah lanjut dan jangan todong saya pakai monggu .-.v **

**From BarbieLukai : maap sayang sekali anda tak masuk dalam daftarnya wkwkwkwkw iya dichap ini ada hunkai momentnya**

**From ada. tiada. 73 : jangan kisseu tembok mak ntar bibirnya kek omas/? wkwkw iya ntar saya buat yang 95 end! hakhakhak! yasudahlah wkwkw kris emang kalau udah suka sam sesuatu bakal dikejar hakhakhak okey ini sudah lanjuttt**

**From SehunBubbleTea1294 : ini sudah lanjut kak udah ada hunkainya kok kak tenagng kak tenang tarik nafas lalu buang sehun memang paling syaa nistakan disini mak/? okay **

**From QIP : cieee ketipu ciyeeee wkwkkw ini sudah lanjut**

**From wepo : seru seruin kalau begitu/? wkwkw tenang ini sudah lanjut**

**From WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER : MAKKK TARIK NAFAS MAK JANGAN FANGIRLING DISINI MAKKKK EMAKKKKK #PLAK**

**From kim jaerin : kwkwkwkwk disini saya bagi rata okehhh semua dapat jatah oksip anda emak paling labil yang pernah author temui hahahha ini sudah lanjut**

**From Baby Zi Fan : ini sudah next qaqa...**

**From Yifanatic : AH ELU KALAU DATANG PASTI ADA MAUNYA YE KAN!/? #Plak UDAH JANGAN MUNA LU PAN NGOLEKSI KUTANG SOOMAN/? IDIH CIAPA LU GUA GAK BAKAL KASIH VIDEO NC YANG LIMITED EDITION KEK GITU LU GAK BISA BAYANGINN? SAMA SAYA JUGA/? #plak DOA LU HANYA MEMPERBURUK NASIB GUA/? ttd : AUTHOR PALING GANTENG NAN KETJEH SEDUNIA  
**

**From Yoon Hee : tenang aja kak ini udah lanjut dan ada hunkai momentnyaaa**

**From fairuz. hasmi : hahaha iya sama sama, untuk sementara luhan masih saya nistakan dulu kkk tenang di chap ini sudah ada xiuhannya hehehe**

**From hyebinbaekyeolshipper : wkwkwk iya tiga pedophile ini sudah lanjuttttt**

**From guest : ini sudah lanjut dan ada moment hunkainya wkwkkkw**

**From : LulluBee : yappp ini sudah lanjuttt **

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH *BOW* **

**BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI! Y.A.O.I!**

**BOYS X BOYS**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR!**

**NO SILENT READERS!**

**YES FOR READ! RIVIEW! FOLLOW! AND FAV!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

**Creamy~**

_Previous Chapter 1_

_"pabbo! mereka anak anak orang penting dinegara ini mau jual nyawa kalian?" rutuk minho 'sudah gak waras' pikir minho_

_"i never falling in love before... but 'my panda' can make my heartbeat really fast and teach me 'what is love' " dan membungkam mulut minho jawaban tulus kris_

**Creamy~  
**

========== Chapter 2 ==========

"hah yasudah untuk apa kita bersembunyi disini? Tuan – tuan? Ya hampiri mereka" – jawab minho asal

"itu dia masalahnya…. Kami tak mungkin kesana mau dibilang apa kita? Tuan tampan macam aku mana mungkin berdekatan dengan anak bayi" – luhan

"lalu bersembunyi di rak pakaian, termasuk perbuatan yang maskulin tuan tampan yang terhormat?" – Sindir Sehun

Oh tidak perang dunia akan dimulai sebentar lagi… kalian tidak tahu? Maaf author lupa memberi tahu bahwa sehun dan luhan jika dalam mode bertengkar benar benar membuat areal perang sendiri

"minho…" – ucap kris lesu sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut kedut

"ya kris?" ohh ini pertanda tak baik

"ingatkan aku untuk mencatat nominal kerusakan yang dibuat oleh direktur dan wakil direktur Oh Corp" dan ting! Perkataan itu menusuk tajam ke ulu hati sang Flammes minho.. err mari kita lihat pertengkaran dua cogan nan mesum ini

"kau sendiri mencabuli anak umur 4 tahun termasuk perbuatan yang J-A-N-T-A-N direktur Oh?"

"aku tak pernah mencabuli anak umur 4 tahun! Tuan tampan yang memeiliki 95 pacar!" sanggah sehun

"lalu jonginie yang kau sebut setiap kau bercinta dengan orang lain siapa?" tangtang luhan dan Skakmat! Untuk sehun. Ingatkan sehun untuk menelpon ke-95 pacarnya tersebut dan bertemu disatu tempat dia ingin melihat luhan pulang dengan hasil 'tangan manisnya' tersebut nanti

"cih awas kau"

"bisakah kalian tenang Mr. Oh Sehun dan Mr. Xi Luhan?" – ucap kris dingin sambil memijat pelipisnya. Okey sehun dan luhan tidak mau membangunkan naga buas yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Melihat situasi yang kembali kondusif kris pun berjalan kearah taemin dan 3 bocah itu, sepertinya taemin nampak kewalahan menghadapi tao yang sepertinya rewel darti tadi

"hiks hiks tao mau pulang hiks hiks"

"sabar baby panda songsaenim sedang mencari baju untukmu"

"ekhem maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kebetulan saya pemilik toko baju ini" ujar kris kalem, meskipun sesekali matanya melirik paha tao yang terekspos bebas karna cuman pakai popok keliatanya popoknya baru diganti terbukti popok itu masih tipis tidak tebal dan mengeluarkan bau –yang-you-know-what-i-mean- yang tidak sedap

"ah ini pak saya ingin mencari pakaian untuknya tadi dia pipis dicelana jadi celananya kotor, sedangkan saya hanya membawa persediaan popok"

"ah begitu… memangnya malam malam begini kalian mau kemana?"

"saya mau mengantar anak ini pulang kerumahnya…"

"ah kalau begitu saya dan teman saya bisa membantu…"

"eh tak usah pak tak perlu-"

"tidak merepotkan kok minho! Antar tuan ini selamat sampai tujuan okey?"

"err...anda yakin? Kai dan xiumin mungkin bisa dihandlle tapi tao dalam keadaan rewel begini…"

"percayakan tao padaku okey"

Dan segera saja minho menarik taemin ke lobby parkir, setelah sosok taemin menghilang munculah sehun dan luhan menghampiri kris,tao,kai,dan xiumin

"kris kau dapatkan ide darimana?" mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sehun, luhan bersmirk ria

"sudahlah jangan banyak protes antarkan kedua bocah itu biar aku yang mengurusi tao"

.

.

.

.

.

KrisTao Side (Kiss To Stop Tears)

Kris pun melepas jaket kulitnya dan memaikannya di tubuh tao tentu saja jaket itu sampai keujung kaki tao karna jaket itu lumayan besar dan lengan jaketnya sampai menutupi jari mungil tao

"hiks tao mau pulang hiks" tao kembali rewel lagi kris pun akhirnya menggendong tao beserta boneka pandanya dia membawa tao ke ruang pribadinya yang emang ada disitu, juga ada kamar khusus jika kris lembur

"cup cup cup anak manis jangan menangis kalau menangis diculik alien jahat*dan kembali lagi kalimat alien jahat kembali menghiasi fanfic ini*"

"hiks tao gak mau diculik alien jahat ahjuci, tao mau pulang huwee" krispun yang kalang kabut akhirnya mendapat ide brilian atau mungkin ide paling freak sepanjang masa entahlah….

CHUP~

Kris menciumi tao dibibir,melumatnya sedikit sambil menidurkan tao di kasur entah setan darimana kris menyusupkan jari jari panjangnya kedalam baju tao dan mengelus dua tonjolan kecil disana,kris pun mengelus paha tao secara err sensual mungkin, memang dari tadi tao hanya memakai popok membuat kris agak 'hard' dan…

_Careless…Careless.._

_Shoot anonymous, any anonymous_

_Heartdless, Mindless_

_No One Care About Me?_

'SHIT' rutuk kris dalam hati menggangu kesenangannya saja begitu melihat 'Huang Yunho Calling' kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri kris pun dengan tenang mengangkat telfon dari calon mertua menurut kris/?

"yeoboseyeo?"

"ini aku direktur huang"

"oh direktur huang! Kebetulan sekali aku ingin bilang bahwa putramu bersamaku sekarang" lalu kris pun mendengar suara brisik – brisik,lalu beberapa barang yang sepertinya jatuh sedikit gaduh

"halo ini aku huang jaejoong mamanya tao tadi kau bilang tao bersamu yah? Apakah tadi dia rewel? Apa popoknya sudah diganti? Dia sudah minum susu? Apa dia sudah dipakaikan celana? Apa dia kedinginan? Atau dia mengingkan sesuatu? Apa dia sudah tidur? apakah tidurnya nyenyak? apakah dia mimpi indah?" dan pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat kepala kris pusing namun satu hal yang ia tahu 'Tao's Mommy overprotective... ah no! very very protective about tao'

"ya tadi dia rewel namun sekarang tidak lagi, kurasa popoknya sudah diganti oleh songsaenimnya tadi,dia belum minum susu kurasa, sampai sekarang dia belum pakai celana namun kupakaikan jaketku untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,kurasa dia tidak kedinginan,dia hanya ingin pulang,dan dia belum tidur"

"hiks mama tao mau pulang tao mau ketemu cama mama hiks" dan tangisan taopun kembali pecah setelah tadi kris berhasil memberhentikan tangisannya

"itu anak-ku menangis? YAKKK BEAR CEPAT SIAPKAN MOBIL KITA JEMPUT TAO SEKARANG!" err sepertinya jaejoong melupakan satu hal bahwa dia masih menelpon kris dan alhasil kris medengar suasana di huang mansion tersebut

"sabar yeobbo tao aman bersama kris iya mobilnya sudah disiapkan.."

TUT..TUT…TUT…

Dan panggilan pun terputus bukan..bukan kris yang memutuskan sambungan apalagi jaejoong itu pihak operator

SLASH~

Dan petirpun menyala terang 'hujan badai' pikir kris lalu tao?

"HUWEEEEE MAMA! BABA! TAO TAKUT HIKS HUWEEE" tangisannya makin kencang dan deras tao pun terus memeluk boneka pandanya erat krispun yang melihat gak tega juga sebenarnya

"pstt sabar nde nanti mama dan baba tao akan kesini sabar nde" ucap kris naik kekasur dan memposisikan diri untuk memeluk tao

"hiks ahjuci nggak bohong kan mama tao pathi datang kan?" ucap tao

"ya, sekarang istirahatlah dulu" ucap kris menidurkan tubuh tao yang masih kecil mendekapnya dengan erat berbagi kehangatan

Baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan manis ini kawan kawan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunkai Side (Jealous To Love)

Saat ini sehun dan kai berada di mobil kai dengan kai yang masih setia mengelus monggu, merasa terabaikan sehun pun mencoba menarik perhatian kai

"Ekhem" sehun mulai berdehem namun tidak ditanggapi oleh kai

"akh… petirnya seram sekali…" ucap sehun namun kai hanya memalingkan wajahnya kekaca mobil sebentar lalu mengelus monggu

"aww kepalaku pusing sekali" yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh kai 'sial ada apa dengan anak ini'

"ahjuci…" ucap kai akhirnya

"ya kai chagi.." ucap sehun

"ahjuci masih ingat padaku kah?"

"tentu saja aku masih ingat dan panggil aku hyung okay! Aku tak setua itu"

"aku melihat sehun hyung sedang belmain mama – papahan bersama nenek lampil itu" ucap kai berhenti mengelus monggu raut kesedihan dipancarkan oleh mata kai dan sehun sangat amat menyadari itu…

"maksudmu Jessica ehmm yak dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jessica adalah majikannya mama taemin congcaenim saat taemin congcaenim menelpon nenek lampil itu aku mendengal kalian beldua sedang main mama – papahan apa itu benal?"

"ehmm ini tidak seperti yang… tunggu dulu kau cemburu chagi?" kali ini evil smirk bergelirya di wajah direktur oh tersebut

"kai gak cemburu kai… kai cuman sedih…." Dan air mata itu menurun di pipi chubbynya hey ini semcam kekasihmu melabrakmu saat kau sedang berselingkuh _rite_?

"sedih kenapa uljima mianhae nde "

"hiks aku cuka cama sehun hyung" ucap kai spontan memeluk sehun menyebabkan sehun tidak bisa menghanddle stir mobilnya hingga sehun terpaksa memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan

"kau serius?"

"nde hiks cetelah kau pikil melebut kepelawananku kau bica meniduli yeoja lain hiks"

"aku minta maaf sayang tapi darimana kau dapat bahasa seperti itu?" sanggah sehun karna tidak mungkin kalimat tadi keluar saja dari mulut bocah berumur 4 tahun

"dali dlama yang ditonton mama cetiap hari hiks"

DOENG~

Ingatkan sehun agar nanti memarahi nyonya Kim yang terhormat

"baiklah aku janji tidak akan seligkuh lagi/? Okay saranghae"

"nado calanghae"

CHU~

Sehun pun mencium bibir yang selama ini ia rindukan awalnya hanya kecupan ringan namun menjadi ganas tangan sehun sudah bergerilnya meremas butt yang seksi itu hingga…

GUK GUK~

GUK GUK~

Ingatkan sehun untuk untuk menimpuki author yang lagi lagi menistakan couplenya dengan hewan *ingat adegan kyusung di one find day in winter yang love dovey gagal karna ddangkoma? Wkwkwkkw*

Dan akhirnya sehun menjalankan mobilnya pelan mengingat diluar sana ada hujan badai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LuMin Side (Playboy And Angel)

Luhan dan xiumin memutuskan untuk rehat sebentar di Boys Who Cried Wolf cafe and resto karna ada hujan badai yang sedari tadi belum berhenti

"jadi siapa namamu anak manis?" Tanya luhan basa basi padahal dari dulu udah tau namanya

"namaku kim xiumin masa paman tidak ingat?, paman kan yang memberikan aku kartu nama" ucap xiumin lancar karna ia memang tidak cadel mengingat usianya tahun depan menginjak 6 tahun

"ah iya paman lupa maaf hhehhehhe"

"tak apa aku maklum paman kan pacarnya banyak makanya pasti lupa dengan cepat nama orang"

JLEB~

Dan kalimat itu menusuk jantung luhan dengan kuat

"dari mana kau tahu?" ucap luhan tenang padahal dalam hati 'aku berjanji tidak playboy lagi T_T'

"aku sempat melihat paman berkelahi dengan paman yang lain di toko pakaian tadi dan dia menyebutkan 'Tuan Tampan yang memeliki 95 pacar!'" ucap xiumin meniru raut wajah sehun tadi

Ingatkan luhan untuk membotaki rambut sehun… dan semoga sehun selamat amin~

"ah itu dia hanya bercanda kok paman masih single" kilah luhan

BYUR~

"masih single kau bilang?" ucap seseorang yang menumpahkan air putih ke muka sehun untung tidak mengenai bajunya

"sunny…eh sunny tunggu dulu biar aku jelaskan-"

"jelaskan apa tuan xi? Setelah kau berselingkuh sekarang kau mau mempacari seorang bocah dasar playboy cap kucing bengek"

PLAK~

"now we are break!" ucap seseorang bernama sunny tersebut

Dan xiumin hanya melihat dengan tatapan miris melihat keadaan luhan

"_so last updated_ total pacar paman 94 yah…" ucap xiumin sok English mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajah luhan. Luhan yang mendapat serangan/? Tiba tiba terkaget lalu sejurus kemudian tersenyum 'ternyata dewi fortuna selalu ada disampingku' inner luhan

"kau memang hanya tercipta untukku xiuminnie" gombal luhan

"ingatkan aku paman bahwa kau playboy cap kucing bengek" ucap xiumin kalem meniru kalimat sunny tadi ingatkan author bahwa xiumin masih kecil dan mudah untuk meniru sekitarnya

DOENG~

Sepertinya dewi fortuna hanya hinggap sementar di sampingmu luhan, dan ingatkan luhan untuk melabrak balik sunny amin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Min Side

Disini kita melihat taemin sedang menjamu minho dengan teh manis dan beberapa cemilan berupa kue kering setelah mengantar taemin, minho dipersilahkan ,masuk mengingat akan ada hujan badai.

"ini silahkan diminum maaf kalau kurang nyaman _penthouse_ ku memang tidak sebagus milik orang lain"

"tidak apa, jadi siapa namamu? " Tanya minho

"eh?chounen taemin imnida" ucap taemin halus

"oh kau bekerja dimana?"

"di growl playground sebagai guru tk"

"ahh kau kelihatan menikmati pekerjaanmu"

"hehe iya dari dulu aku memang penyuka anak kecil"

"ah begitu growl playground.. aku belum pernah mendengar nama tk itu"

"tk itu memang baru dibangun jadi belum terkenal dan lagi lokasinya lumayan jauh dari seoul"

"memang dimana letaknya"

"di myungdong"

"myundong? Lumayan jauh dari seoul"

"hehehe iya aku tahu karna itu aku harus berangkat pagi pagi sekali"

"ah kau butuh bantuan? siapa tahu aku bisa sedikit membantumu"

"sebenarnya sih tidak cuman kami memang kekurangan guru pengajar apalagi seohyun noona merangkap kepala sekolah"

"mengajari beberapa anak dari kalangan atas seperti tao,xiumin,dan kai membuat kami kadang kewalahan menghadapi wartawan dan orang- orang berniat jahat" lanjut taemin

TING!

Sepertinya lampu menyala terang diatas kepala minho, dia punya ide rupanya

"sepertinya aku tahu orang yang cocok kau pekerjakan di tk mu"

"benarkah? Siapa"

"aku punya kenalan 3 orang yeoja, apa itu cukup?"

"ah apa itu merepotkan?"

"tidak sama sekali lagipula aku akan menyewa beberapa satpam untuk tk-mu itu"

"ah kalau begitu terima kasih minho-shi"

"ah jangan formal begitu taeminie panggil aku minho hyung saja"

"ah nde minho hyung ghamsahamnida"

"nde cheonma"

'kris,sehun, dan luhan berterimakasihlah pada otakku yang cemerlang ini' inner minho sambil tersenyum evil

Sebenarnya apa idenya? Hngg…. hanya minho dan tuhan yang tahu

**TO BE COUNTINUED**


End file.
